Eli Shane and Trixie Sting in Girl from the Surface
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Eli and Trixie find out an old friend of Eli's from the surface Maddie (Voiced by: Chiara Zanni) to find Eli which makes Trixie annoyed but eventfully Eli, Trixie and Maddie must work together against a recently escaped Tad, the Hooligang and Jessie Jones (From Slug It Out 2). ElixTrixie at the end.


Eli Shane and Trixie Sting in Girl from the Surface

Note no negative reviews and this will be final Slugterra for a little while so please be nice also going to use a villain from the Slug It Out 2 Game.

On the surface a girl found something in the house that Eli once lived in.

"Eli where are you?" she asked herself and soon she went into the sewers and found the Drop. "Good thing I brought all this rock climbing gear and this glider."

Soon the girl used three sets of rope to get far down then used her glider to fly down the rest of the way. Soon she managed to enter Slugterra.

"Now to find my old friend." she said as she explored Slugterra.

Meanwhile The Shane Gang were battling Jessie Jones and the Hooligang.

"You think you can beat me Jessie Jones?"

"We'll see." said Trixie as she fired Bluster who made Jessie Jones go off her feet.

"Won't let you trick me again camera girl!" yelled Billy.

"HEY I HAVE A NAME AND IT IS TRIXIE STING!" yelled Trixie.

"We don't care as long as you die!" yelled Glasses.

"Shut up and kill them you idiots!" yelled Jessie Jones.

"With pleasure." smirked Shorty then the girl with the glider came down and knocked Shorty off her feet. "You'll pay for that!"

"Don't have any cash on me but I have a fist!" yelled the girl and she punched Shorty knocking her out!

"She's not from around here." said Kord.

"No I'm from somewhere far away." explained the girl as she ducked Glasses and Trixie punched him.

"Another Shane Gang member 1st that Eastern Punk now you!" yelled Billy.

"I don't know who the Shane Gang are but you won't hurt these people!" yelled the girl.

And she and Billy did hand-to-hand combat and the girl won.

"This isn't over!" yelled Jessie Jones as she and the Hooligang ran off.

"Maddie what brings you here?" asked Eli. "And how the heck did you get here?"

"Eli Shane you have changed and in answer to your question I found this note and used a glider to get down here." replied Maddie.

"You know this girl?" asked Trixie looking a bit unsure.

"Old school friends before I came here." replied Eli.

"Can she be trusted?" asked Trixie.

"It's ok you don't know me but could you thank me for saving you from that girl?" asked Maddie.

"Thanks (!)" groaned Trixie.

"Trix what's crawled up you?" asked Eli.

"This girl has I don't trust her." said Trixie. "The last person who came from the Surface tricked us."

And she walked off annoyed.

"What's with your girlfriend Eli?" asked Maddie.

"Trixie is right the last person who came from the Surface did trick us but give her time Maddie." replied Eli. "And she isn't my girlfriend."

"Something tells Pronto Trixie is jelaous." said Pronto.

"No, no, no me and Eli are just good friends well we were when Eli was 5 to 14 anyway." replied Maddie.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you Maddie I promised Dad I wouldn't tell if anyone found out both worlds will pay the price." explained Eli.

"Great (!)" sighed Maddie. "I broke you and your father's protection but I assure you I never told anyone I have no friends anymore."

"What do you mean?" asked Kord.

"I got bullied by Samantha and Nathan twins who bullied me and Eli when we were in High School." explained Maddie.

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?!" snapped Trixie who came back to get the others.

"TRIXIE!" yelled Eli.

"It's ok Eli I know you're ok and that's all I wanted to know I'll find a hotel so you can patch up things with Trixie." said Maddie sadly and walked off.

"Trixie Maddie said to Kord and Pronto nothing went on between me and her which is true I couldn't date anyone and I still can't for the sake of Slugterra and the Surface." said Eli.

"How do you know Maddie's telling the truth?" asked Trixie.

"Because Trixie like you she knows what is best for me." replied Eli. "And for the record Trixie I want to date you but Slugterra is in danger."

"Because of Maddie?" asked Trixie.

"No because of Tad." replied Eli.

Meanwhile in the Deep Caverns Tad and Pieper were trying to get back up to Slugterra.

"This will be fun." said Tad sarcasticly as he started climbing up and 3 hours later he somehow reached Slugterra. "Now to get some Slingers and kill Eli Shane."

Soon he found Jessie Jones and the Hooligang.

"I want your help to destroy Eli Shane." said Tad.

"Like that will happen!" yelled Jessie Jones.

Then Tad used his slingshot to fire Pieper at them.

"You sure you won't reconsider?" asked Tad as he made many Slugs join him.

"What have ya got against Shane?" asked Billy.

"Oh simple making me be in the Deep Caverns for a few weeks!" replied Tad.

"Alright we work together to take down the Shane and his pack along with some girl." said Jessie Jones.

Meanwhile Maddie was getting ready to return to the Surface but she didn't know how.

"I'll have to ask Eli to help." she sighed. "I just hope Trixie has forgiven me."

Soon Eli and Trixie found Maddie.

"Eli I know this may sound silly but how do you get back up to Earth?" asked Maddie.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." said Eli.

"Trixie before I leave I want to say sorry for making you think I was going to steal Eli from you." Maddie told Trixie.

"I'll let you off...eventfully." said Trixie. "I'm just worried that you turn out like Tad that's all."

"Can I ask who's Tad?" asked Maddie then she got tazered by a Tazerling!

"That felt good." smirked Shorty.

"Hello Eli and Trixie."

"TAD!" cried Trixie.

"I don't know how you're back but you, Jessie Jones and the Hooligang are going down!" yelled Eli.

"Am I?" asked Tad.

"(Maddie groans) I'm guessing that's Tad."

"Yeah." replied Trixie. "Maddie get out of here you're unarmed."

"I am a green belt in karate so let me try." said Maddie.

"Karate?" asked Trixie.

"Some martial art they do where me and Maddie were born." replied Eli as he got Burpy ready.

"I still don't know if I can trust you Maddie." said Trixie as she fired Bluster at Billy and Glasses.

"To be honest Maddie is a nickname because I get mad a lot when I was 10 and 11 my real name is Sophie Sullivan Eli knows that." replied Maddie.

Trixie thought on this.

"Ok I'll give you a chance." replied Trixie taking Eli's blaster. "Borrow Stuntz and let's see what you can do."

"Like you can do it!" mocked Glasses.

"I hate being mocked!" said Maddie and she fired Stuntz making him hit the walls and then hit Billy in the face! "Awesome thanks here Eli."

And she threw the blaster back to Eli.

"That girl's nuts." said Billy.

"No she's a friend of the Shane Gang!" called Trixie as she punched Billy into some mud!

"You think think you can stop me Trixie?" mocked Tad then Maddie kicked Tad in the face!

"Yes!" she replied. "Together Trixie and Eli!"

"Every girl for herself!" yelled Jessie Jones trying to run away then the Shadow Clan appeared.

"THOSE WHO HARM SLUGS WILL PERISH!" yelled the Shadow Clan Leader.

"No sirs me, Trixie and Eli are trying not to harm them!" called Maddie.

"You're mad girl!" yelled Tad getting them Maddie elbowed him in the face then Trixie kicked him in the face!

"I knew this was a bad idea." said Jessie Jones.

Then Eli punched her.

"The Hooligang are better than the Shane Gang!" said Shorty then Trixie and Maddie both kicked her in the legs!

"Trixie could we be friends once we stop these villains?" asked Maddie.

"Sure." said Trixie then Tad got out his Slingshot.

"You, Sting and Sullivan are going down Shane even if it's the last thing I do!" he yelled then Maddie grabbed him almost getting hit Pieper then a Shadow Clan member grabbed Tad's slingshot!

"He's all yours sir." said Maddie.

"GR!" yelled Tad and he ran off with Eli, Trixie, Maddie and the Shadow Clan chasing him (tieing Jessie Jones and the Hooligang up first) back to the remains of the Citadel! "You'll all going into that hole I'll make sure of it where my feeble father is!"

"I'd say Tad you grew up just like him!" yelled Trixie.

"Son of Shane what is going on?" asked the Shadow Clan Leader as Eli put on the Shadow Talker.

"I think Trixie has a plan and Maddie is in on it." replied Eli. "Trust us please."

Then Tad grabbed a hponotized hop rock and threw it on the ground making the ground crack.

"WE WERE WRONG TO TRUST YOU!" yelled Trixie as she and Maddie grabbed Tad and pushed him down into the Deep Caverns!

"NO SAVE THE GIRLS BURPY!" cried Eli and he fired Burpy!

"SAY GOODBYE TO SLUGTERRA!" yelled Tad angrily at Trixie and Maddie.

"AND SAY HELLO TO THE DEEP CAVERNS!" yelled Trixie. "Ready Maddie?"

"Ready!" replied Maddie and she and Trixie kicked Tad into the Deep Caverns as Burpy saved them both. "Wow Eli really trust these creatures."

"I'm sure you will too Maddie." smiled Trixie as they all escaped from the destroyed Cavern and Eli sealed it up with Burpy! "I was wrong about you Maddie and I am truly sorry I hope you'll join us."

"It's fine and thanks but I think I'll stick with karate for now but who knows I might take up Slugslinging." smiled Maddie. "But I'll need to find a place to live for now."

"I think I can help." said Trixie and soon she, Eli and Maddie went to the town where Brodie lived.

"Hi Eli, Trixie and who's this?" asked Brodie.

"I'm Sophie Madeline Sullivan an old friend of Eli and a new friend of Trixie." replied Maddie.

"I wondered what Maddie stood for." smiled Trixie.

"Well I guess you're here for a reason." said Brodie.

"Yeah we were wondering with Maddie could stay here for a while to protect the Slugs." said Trixie.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." smiled Brodie.

Then Trixie looked at Eli seeing he looked worried.

"You ok Eli?" asked Trixie.

"Just worried Trix that if Tad and Blakk escaped once from the Deep Caverns that they'll escape again." replied Eli sadly then Trixie put her arms around Eli. "I guess I worry too much."

"No you are right to worry Eli Tad and Blakk mustn't escape the Deep Caverns and we still need to rescue your Dad but for now let me kiss you." replied Trixie as she and Eli kissed happily.

"You're made for each other." smiled Maddie.

And Eli and Trixie smiled.

"Thanks for the help Maddie." smiled Trixie.

"My pleasure." smiled Maddie. "And good luck with finding Mr Shane."

"Thanks." replied Eli.

That evening Brodie and Maddie guarded all the Slugs from Slug Hounds while Eli and Trixie smiled.

"Maddie's right we are made for each other Trix." said Eli.

"Yeah and that's awesome." smiled Trixie as they kissed happily.

The End


End file.
